


Arm in Arm, You and I

by geusejuice



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Romantic Fluff, i love how much they love each other ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geusejuice/pseuds/geusejuice
Summary: Charles and Delia go on a date, and it's a bigger deal than Delia realized.(a response to a drabble request on tumblr)
Relationships: Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Arm in Arm, You and I

Charles and Delia were not the only couple taking advantage of the warm spring night, but the park lanes were winding and the trees were tall, and often it would be quite some time before they passed anyone else. Not that it really mattered. Charles could make her feel like they were the only two people in the world. But not in a lonely way; in a nice, you-belong-here way.

“I do miss New York, sometimes,” Charles admitted, “but you can’t exactly go on long, moonlit strolls through Central Park.”

Delia hummed in agreement.

“I like it here,” she said. “I thought I’d get bored, being so far away from everything, but I’m not.” Her smile grew a little wry. “But I don’t know if that’s the neighborhood or the demon who lives in the basement.”

Charles glanced nervously over his shoulder, back in the direction of the house. Delia batted his arm.

“Oh stop,” she chided. “It’s not like you’d be able to see the column of smoke this late at night.”

“Adam and Barbara are watching them,” Charles said, although it sounded more like he was reassuring himself than agreeing with her.

“Exactly. We’re having a nice night out, just the two of us. We’ve had dinner, we’re taking a walk, we are _relaxing_…”

“I know, I know, be in the moment.” He patted her hand where it was curled around the crook of his arm. They walked together in a warm and comfortable silence until they came across a small wooden bridge over a small brook. They stood at the railing, arm in arm, watching the moonlight shimmer across the water.

“Well,” Charles said, sounding very pleased with himself. “Not bad for a first date, don’t you think?”

Delia lifted her head from his shoulder and stared up at him.

“…Charles, we’re _engaged_. “

“I know,” he said. “And we’ve never been on a single date.”

She started to argue, because _of course _they had, they’d been together for almost a year for heaven’s sake!

Except she couldn’t, because they hadn’t. It had always been trips with Lydia, or working on the house, or bailing Beetlejuice out of the pound again. Never just the two of them, together out in the open.

“So,” Charles said, taking her hands in his. “How did I do? It’s been a while since I went on one of these things.”

“It was _perfect_,” Delia said, squeezing his hands. “Let’s not wait another year for the next one.”

“Do you think you could pencil me in for next weekend?” he asked, eyes shining with laughter.

“I always use pen for you,” she said, and pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
